Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand tools, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a hand held sanding device for use with abrasive sheet material.
2. Description of Related Art
Sanding blocks are well known tools for use in holding sandpaper while sanding by hand. Sanding blocks allow uniform pressure to be applied to the sandpaper and provide a solid surface for a user to grip.
There are several types of sanding blocks known in the prior art, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,763 (granted Jun. 4, 1996 to Regnier). This patent discloses a sanding block having a generally rectangular configuration with a groove extending along the entire length of a side. A piece of sandpaper is secured to the block by forming six folds in the sheet of sandpaper and sliding the sheet over the block with two opposing edges in the groove. All of the sides of the sanding block are flat, making it difficult to sand curved recesses. Also, installation of the sandpaper is difficult since precise folding is required. Furthermore, the sandpaper is not positively held to the block. Thus, the sandpaper is capable of moving with respect to the block and unintended release of the sandpaper is possible.
Another sanding device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,875 (granted Apr. 24, 1990 to Klocke), has a cylindrical body and means for holding sandpaper to the body. However, the cylindrical shape makes sanding flat surfaces difficult since the shape is unstable. The cylindrical body tends to roll rather than grip the surface. Similarly, the user""s hand tends to roll when a force is applied during sanding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,060 (granted Feb. 3, 1987 to Lukianoff) discloses a sanding device with two flat sides and a rounded side. A slot is provided on the rounded side for receiving two ends of a sheet of sandpaper. The sandpaper is not positively held in the slot allowing the sandpaper to move relative to the device. Also, the three sided shape is awkward for handling and applying sanding forces to the device.
Finally, U.S. Patent No. Des. 417,131 (granted Nov. 30, 1999 to Peters et al.) discloses a sanding block with a rectangular shape and a wedge system for holding the sandpaper on the block. The wedge pivots about one end of the block to wedge a sheet of sandpaper in a slot formed along the entire length of the block. However, the block must be longer than the sheet of sandpaper to provide space for the wedge to be attached to the block. Also, this sanding block does not have a rounded surface for sanding curved recesses, and the wedge is limited in its application.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a sanding device which is simple in design and manufacture, and which is capable of being used to sand curved recesses, corners, and planar surfaces. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a sanding device which provides a stable surface for applying a sanding force and provides for secure attachment of abrasive sheet materials having different thicknesses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which is simple in design and manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a sanding device arranged to better facilitate the sanding of curved recesses.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which is arranged to facilitate the sanding of corners.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a sanding device arranged to facilitate the sanding of flat surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which provides a stable surface for applying a sanding force.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a sanding device which provides for a more secure attachment of abrasive sheet material.
It is a further object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a sanding device which provides an adjustment feature for attaching abrasive sheet materials of different thicknesses.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a sanding device. The device includes a body having a top, a bottom, a first side, a second side, a first end, and a second end. The top, bottom and first side form flat surfaces. The second side is rounded for sanding curved recesses. The first side has attaching means for attaching abrasive sheet material to the body.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.